"Numb" by Linkin Park
"Numb" is a song by American rock band Linkin Park. It was released as the third single from their second studio album, Meteora (2003), and is the thirteenth and final track on the album. One of Linkin Park's most well-known and critically acclaimed songs, "Numb" topped the Billboard Alternative Songs chart for 12 weeks. The song spent six weeks at the top of the chart in 2003 and six weeks in 2004. The song also spent three weeks atop the Billboard Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks chart and peaked at number 11 on the Billboard Hot 100. As of September 2019, the song has over 1.2 billion views and 7 million likes on YouTube, being the third-oldest video on the website that has over 1 billion views, after "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen and "November Rain" by Guns N' Roses. The song was remixed as "Numb/Encore", a collaboration between the band and rapper Jay-Z. It was a massive hit for both artists that was featured on the album Collision Course and earned them the Grammy Award for Best Rap/Sung Collaboration. "Numb" was ranked number 95 on Rhapsody's list of the "Top 100 Tracks of the Decade". In January 2011, "Numb" was released in a Linkin Park DLC pack for Rock Band 3. Lyrics 1: Chester Bennington I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface I don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes [Pre-Chorus: Chester Bennington & Mike Shinoda] Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow Every step that I take is another mistake to you Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow Chester Bennington I've become so numb, I can't feel you there Become so tired, so much more aware I'm becoming this, all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you! 2: Chester Bennington Can't you see that you're smothering me? Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control 'Cause everything that you thought I would be Has fallen apart, right in front of you [Pre-Chorus: Chester Bennington & Mike Shinoda] Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow Every step that I take is another mistake to you Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow And every second I waste is more than I can take Chester Bennington I've become so numb, I can't feel you there Become so tired, so much more aware I'm becoming this, all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you Chester Bennington And I know I may end up failing, too But I know you were just like me With someone disappointed in you Chester Bennington I've become so numb, I can't feel you there Become so tired, so much more aware I'm becoming this, all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you Chester Bennington I've become so numb, I can't feel you there I'm tired of being what you want me to be I've become so numb, I can't feel you there I'm tired of being what you want me to be Why It Rocks # This song proves that this band can be sad while still keeping the volume up on their guitars. # The lyrics are great # The music video was awesome # The song is one of their first singles to better show off Chester's softer singing voice, showing that he was capable of more than just screaming like other metal singers. # The song was won the Grammy Award for Best Rap/Sung Collaboration. Video Category:2000s Category:Linkin Park Songs Category:Nu metal Category:Alternative rock Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs with Clever Wordplay Category:2000s songs Category:Songs that will make you cry Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Sad songs